


Picture Perfect [Pilot]

by AdrianD1000



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Developing Relationship, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Law School, Love, Photography, Screenplay/Script Format, Sibling Bonding, Suspense, Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianD1000/pseuds/AdrianD1000
Summary: Loren Judd, a photographer, meets a girl in his photography class. Loren also had a good relationship with his little sister, who recently enters a relationship. Will Loren hook up with Hayden? Who is Savannah's boyfriend?





	Picture Perfect [Pilot]

Picture Perfect

Chapter 1

[Title: PILOT]

 

_Setting:_ Austin TX

_Narrated by: Loren Judd (Main-character)._ Loren(N) -Indicates narrated lines

 

 

Scene One

 

Location: University of Texas, Austin Beginning Digital Photography class.

 

Loren

 

_Photography is a way of feeling, of touching, of loving. What you have caught on film is captured forever. It remembers little things; long have you have forgotten everything. I heard this quote this morning, and it defines why I love photography. It defines why I take photos. It defines why I’m retaking Photography 101, just to have the ability to print pictures for free in the computer lab._

_Photographs can tell stories. It can help solve a crime. Its help’s find missing people, pets, and objects. It……_

 

 

Professor Dunlap

 

Good morning class. Welcome to Photography 101, Digital Photography. This is a class where we’ll focus on taking photos on a digital camera. I’m guessing everybody in this class bought themselves a DSLR camera? [Professor Dunlap looks at the desk at the back] Mr. Judd, your back again?

 

Loren

Yes sir. I’m back.

Professor Dunlap

Didn’t you take my class two years ago?

 

 

Loren

I thought I’d freshen up my skills, from a very skilled photographer.

Professor Dunlap

Well Mr. Judd, welcome back! Class, if you have any questions, Loren has been a student of mine for years. He is a great example of a great photographer!

Loren

 

Thanks Professor Dunlap.

 

Professor Dunlap

Alright. So what I was saying is…. [Girl walks into class late]

Loren (N)

_Hello beautiful! Who is this? Whoever this is, she’s so hot. That blonde hair, blue eyes. [Looks at pants] Are those yoga pants? [Makes cat call sound] I hope she sits by me. I hope she sits by me. I._

Well, well, this must be Hayden. Hayden Archer?

Hayden

Sorry for being late. I couldn’t find this class.  

Professor Dunlap

Well, have a seat please.

Loren (N)

_Please sit by me. Please sit by me. Please…_

Hayden

[Whispers] So sorry. [Sits down on desk right besides Loren]

Loren (N)

_Yes!!! [Hayden places backpack on floor, and sits on chair, and leans towards Loren]_

Hayden

[Whispers to Loren] Wow. What a Jerk.

Loren

[Whispers] Don’t worry, he’s really nice.

Hayden

I hope so. Hello. I’m Hayden as you can tell from my introduction by our wonderful professor [Sarcastically]

Loren

Hi Hayden. Nice to meet you, I’m Loren. Loren Judd.

Hayden

My pleasure.

[Professor Dunlap continues to read the syllabus to the class]

 

This class is so boring. [Puts hand on head, and lays her head on the table]

 

Loren

 

This class isn’t too bad. I love photography. That’s my major. I’m actually a senior, going to graduate with my Bachelor of Arts in the Spring. Are you a photography major too?

 

Hayden

 

No, I am actually working on my journalism degree. This class was a prerequisite. So I could care less about this class.

 

Loren

 

Would you like to see some of my photos?

 

Hayden

 

Sure, let’s see what cha’ got.

 

Loren

 

[Showing off portraits on computer screen]

 

Hayden

 

Those are really nice photos.

 

Loren

 

Thanks, I love doing portrait photography.

 

Hayden

 

Looks like it, Who’s that girl?. [Points at screen of a photo of a blonde girl]

 

Loren

 

That’s my sister, Savannah.

 

Hayden

 

Oh, she’s beautiful. You did a great job.  

 

 

                               Loren

 

Thanks. Those were her senior portraits from two years ago.

  


Hayden

 

They look amazing. You have talent in photography, I’m jealous.

 

Professor Dunlap

 

Alight class turn in your first project on Friday, and I will see you later. [Students exits class]   

 

Hayden

 

Well nice to meet you Loren. Your photos are great. See you on Friday.

 

 

Loren

 

[Waiving] See ya Friday.

 

Scene Two

 

Setting: Loren’s room.

 

 

 

[Loren gets on his computer. He goes onto Facebook. As he enters Facebook, he goes to the top and searches for _Hayden Archer_. After searching, Hayden pulls up with her profile picture, name, and that she attends the University of Texas. She is originally from San Diego, California.]

 

Loren (N)

 

As I browsed through her Facebook page, I immediately went to the area where it showed her relationship status. It didn’t show a relationship status. I then browsed through her profile pictures. The profile picture is of her and a girl, named Eliza Wallace. Most of the pictures she has on Facebook was with Eliza.

 

The other profile pictures were of Hayden, alone. One picture was with Hayden with that snapchat filter, of the stupid dog and its tongue. It didn’t seem like Hayden had a boyfriend.”

 

[Loren then browses through her interests’ section. It looks like she has an interest in classic cars,  Maroon 5, Chinese food, and is obsessed with Gray’s Anatomy. Although Loren had no interest in Maroon 5 or Chinese food, he can relate to her for his love of Gray’s Anatomy, who he watches the show with his little sister. Loren finds a picture of Adam LaVine, lead singer of Maroon 5. He then makes a photoshop photo of him with Adam Lavine and saves it to his cell phone.]

 

[Someone knocks on his bedroom door]

 

Savannah

Loren? Can I come in?

 

Loren

 

Sure. [Unlocks door, and Savannah walks in]

 

Savannah

 

Hey. I’m going clubbing tonight. [Wears a very tight and short dress]

Loren

 

Are you going to the club in that?

 

Savannah

 

Yes! Do you not like it?

 

Loren

 

No it looks good. Just don’t let dudes bother you.

 

Savannah

 

Yeah Right. Hey, I drank a little so Kira is going to come pick me up. Do you mind picking us up later?

 

Loren

 

Um. Sure. I’m not doing anything.

 

Savannah

 

Thank you so much. [Looks at computer screen.]

 

Who is this?

 

Loren

 

Oh. Nothing [Minimizes screen]

 

Savannah

 

That looks like a girl. [Pushes Loren to the side, and gets on the computer]

 

Loren

Stop! [Tries to grab mouse, but it was too late.

 

Savannah

 

Who’s this? Hayden Archer? [Looks at profile picture]

 

Hey, she’s hot. Totally in your league.

 

 

 

Loren

 

Just stop it. [Loren pushes Savannah away, and she lands on the floor]

 

Savannah

 

Just saying! [Stands up, fixes skirt] She’s really pretty.

 

Loren

 

Well, she’s out of my league.

 

Savannah

 

Hey. Just have confidence in yourself.

 

Loren

 

Blah. Blah. Hey turn around. [Loren grabs his camera, and takes a picture of Savannah with her dress]

 

Nice!

 

Savannah

 

Hey. Send that to me.

 

Loren

 

Sure. Well call me when you’re ready to come home.

 

Savannah

 

Will do. See ya later.

 

Loren

 

Be safe!

[Prints picture of Savannah, and places it into a binder full of photos]

 

[Loren then browses through Hayden’s Facebook profile. After looking, he falls asleep at his desk.]

 

 

 

[The next morning, Loren wakes up.]

 

Loren

 

Oh. Shit! Savannah. [Loren grabs phone and sees a text message from Savannah on her phone]

 

Savannah- Hey, don’t worry about picking me up. Sleeping over at Kira’s house. Get some sleep. Night.  
  
---  
  
 

[Loren’s dad knocks on door]

 

Rich

 

Hey son, can I come in?

 

Loren

 

Sure. [Opens door]

 

Rich

 

Where’s your sister? I didn’t see her in her room.

 

Loren

 

Oh. She hung out with friends last night, she spent the night there.

 

Rich

 

A text from her could have been nice.

 

Loren

 

Yeah.

 

Rich

 

Well I got to go. Today is court day.

 

Loren

 

Well, have fun!

 

Rich

 

You know me. [Walks away]

 

 

 

 

[Scene ends]

 

 

 

Scene 3

 

Location: Photography 101 class.

 

That Friday.

 

[Loren Walks in and sits in his usual spot. All of a sudden, Hayden shows up and sits in the chair in front of him. Class begins]

  


Professor Dunlap

 

Alright class let’s begin.

 

[Loren sits in his usual spot, at the back of the class. Hayden doesn’t sit by Loren, but in the row in front of him. Professor Dunlap looks around the class]

 

Mr. Judd? Will you move down a row please, is it my breath? [laughs]

 

Loren

 

No. [Loren moves and sits by Hayden]

 

Hey. Remember me?

 

Hayden

 

Yes, your…………. Loren?

 

Loren

 

Guilty as charged. I guess were sitting together again?

 

Hayden

 

I was going to sit by you. But I could see better on this row.

 

 

[Loren’s text tone rings, to the song, _Girls Like you_ by Maroon 5.]

 

I love that song. Do you like Maroon 5?

 

Loren

 

Yes. Check out this picture. [Hands cell phone to Hayden, and shows photoshop picture of himself, and Adam Lavine]

 

Hayden

 

This is so cool! I am so jealous. When did you get to meet him?

 

Loren

 

I went to his concert last month, in San Antonio. I won free backstage passes, and I was able to meet him.

 

 

 

Hayden

 

That is so cool. Those Maroon 5 concerts are so expensive, I don’t even have enough money to go see them.

 

Loren

I was lucky.

 

Hayden

 

So you like Maroon 5 huh? What else do you like?

 

Loren

 

Not too many things. [Loren thinks for a second] Maybe some Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, those new age music.

  


Hayden

 

Sounds cool. I do love Maroon 5, but I also love oldies. Mainly Beach Boys, Abba, The Beatles.

 

Loren

 

That is awesome! Would you like to see project for the black and white portrait assignment?

Hayden

 

Sure. [Loren shows picture of Savannah, that he took the other night]

 

Is this your sister again?

 

Loren

 

Yes it is!

 

Hayden

 

She’s beautiful. I love her dress. Want to see the picture that I took?

 

Loren

 

Sure. Show me what you got.

 

 

[Hayden goes on to her computer and pulls a portrait of a guy.]

 

Loren

 

Nice picture. Who is this guy?

 

Hayden

 

Oh, he’s my boyfriend Jack.

 

Loren

 

Jack huh? You guys pretty serious?

 

Hayden

Um yes. Why do you ask?

 

Loren

No reason.

 

Hayden

 

Oh okay. Hey I’ll be back. I need to run to the restroom.

 

Loren

 

Sounds good. I’ll save your spot.

 

[Hayden walks away. Leaves computer open with picture of Jack. As Hayden walked away, Loren notices her cell phone on the desk. He sits at her desk and grabs her cell phone. He looks at her cell phone and notices the picture of Jack and herself on the front. He goes into her text messages and sees the name Jack with a heart besides it.

 

He opens up the text messages and notices A LOT OF UPPERCASE TEXT WITH Lots of crying face ;( emojis all over.]

 

[TEXT MESSAGES, CONVERSATION WITH JACK (Heart)]

 

JACK

| 

 Are you alright baby?  
  
---|---  
  
 

HAYDEN- No I am not alright!! After we hung out last night, where did you go?  
  
---  
  
   
  
JACK- I went straight home.  
  
   
  
HAYDEN- NO YOU DIDN'T!!!  
  
   
  
JACK- I WENT HOME, and I FELL ASLEEP.  
  
   
  
HAYDEN- ELIZA TEXTED ME!! SHE TOLD ME YOU WERE AT CLUB AQUA, DANCING WITH ANOTHER GIRL.  
  
   
  
JACK- THAT IS BULL SHIT. I WAS AT HOME. ELIZA WAS PROBABLY DRUNK AS FUCK!!!!  
  
   
  
HAYDEN- ELIZA DOESN’T EVEN DRINK!!!! She was there accompanying Braxton.  
  
   
  
JACK-WHATEVER. DONT TALK TO ME!!!  
  
   
  
HAYDEN- FINE! GOOD NIGHT.  
  
   
  
[Next morning of Text]  
  
   
  
JACK- Sorry about last night Hayden. I love you.  
  
   
  
JACK-Hayden are you okay?  
  
   
  
JACK-Hayden, talk to me baby.  
  
   
  
JACK-HAYDEN!!! CALL ME NOW!!!  
  
   
  
JACK-HAYDEN!!!!!!!  
  
LOREN (N)

 

Man, this guy is a keeper.

 

[Loren goes out of the conversation, and sees a separate conversation with ELIZA (Star emoji)

 

ELIZA- Okay. I just saw Jack dancing with this girl on the dance floor, when you left. He was totally grinding and making out with her on the floor.  
  
---  
  
   
  
HAYDEN- What? What does she look like? Do we know her?  
  
   
  
ELIZA- I don’t think so. Red Hair, skinny. Not even Braxton knows her. And he knows everybody.  
  
   
  
HAYDEN- THAT SON OF A BITCH.  
  
   
  
ELIZA- Right?  
  
   
  
HAYDEN- I JUST WANT TO KILL HIM RIGHT NOW.  
  
   
  
ELIZA- I just saw him walking away with her. Something fishy is going on.  
  
   
  
HAYDEN- I’ll text him.  
  
   
  
[Cell phone dings. New Message from Jack]  
  
   
  
JACK- A photo has been sent, click here. [Loren clicks on photo]  
  
 

[Photo displayed on text was a photo of Jack, naked, with penis showing with a sad face, and heart formed by his hand, and LOREN immediately [Marked as unread] [Turns off the screen of the phone and puts it back].

 

[Hayden walks back into the room and sits down on her desk].

 

[As Hayden sits down, her cell phone chimes. She turns on phone, and noticed a picture of Jack pulled up, naked]

 

Hayden

 

Ugh. [Puts slams phone down]

 

Loren

 

Are you okay?

 

Hayden

 

Yeah. I’m fine. [Hayden’s face turns sad, and begins to start crying]

 

Loren

 

Seriously, what’s the matter.

 

Hayden

 

It’s hard to explain. Don’t worry about it.

 

Loren

 

Well if you need to talk about it, I’m an open book. Let me know, and I will listen to you.

 

Hayden

 

That’s really sweet. Thanks. But No, I will be fine.

 

Loren

 

Okay. [Students start to file out of the room]

 

Hayden

 

Well, see you later. Nice talking to you again.

 

Loren

 

Good luck to you?

 

Hayden

 

For what?

 

Loren

 

For. Whatever is going on.

 

Hayden

 

Thanks.

 

[Hayden exits the room and sees Eliza and Braxton in the outside of the room waiting for Hayden. They both give her a group hug.

 

Loren

 

[Turns off computer, stands up, and notices a scarf on Hayden’s chair.]

 

[Loren grabs the scarf and was running towards the door but decided to walk and to look at the scarf. Loren walks to the nearest bathroom and places the scarf against his face.]

  


Loren (N)

 

_This scarf smells so good. It smells like her hair, which is the scent of Pina colada. It also smells like the perfume she’s wearing._

 

[Loren puts the scarf into a large Ziploc bag, and places the bag into his backpack, he then exits the bathroom, and heads towards the student union for lunch break]

 

[End of Scene]

 

SCENE 4

 

Setting: Home

[Loren is on the computer in his room.]

 

[Loren is on Facebook, looking at Hayden’s profile. He doesn’t see any photos or any indicators that Loren was dating Jack. He looks for Jack’s name under Hayden’s Facebook page. A Jack pulls up, and it looks like the picture that Hayden took, and from the naked picture he saw of him. Loren then pulls up Jack’s Facebook page.]

 

Name: Jack Everett

 

Occupation: Delivery Driver for Domino's Pizza.

 

Location: Austin, TX

 

Age: 30

 

[Loren browses photos]

 

Loren (N)

 

This guy looks like a stoner. I bet he makes a lot of money has a delivery person for Domino's pizza. See, he’s totally a catch. Look at all of his tattoos. It looks like the guy could have killed someone based on his looks. And to date a innocent looking girl, like Hayden. This guy is a joke.

 

[Loren then searches for the guy name Braxton, mentioned by both Hayden and Eliza, he profile is right in front of Hayden’s page.]

 

 

Name: Braxton McClelland [Blonde hair, brown eyes, 5”7, 130 Lbs]

 

Age: 24

 

Studies Fashion at the University of Texas.

 

Occupation: Merchandiser at Patagonia.

 

Relationship Status: In a relationship with Mitchell Lowe

 

Loren (N)

 

Well, Braxton is no competition. He’s gay.

 

[Loren goes to Eliza’s Facebook page and observes her]

  
  
  


Name: Eliza Wallace

 

Age: 24

 

Studying JD (Law) the University of Texas

 

Occupation: Legal Assistant to the District Attorney of Travis County.

 

Relationship Status: Single

 

Loren (N)

 

Both Braxton and Eliza, are both very successful.

 

[Loren turns computer off. Lays in bed. Grabs his backpack and gets the Ziploc bag with Hayden’s scarf in it. He takes the scarf out of his bag, and places it besides him. He then takes his short and underwear off and starts to play with himself. He places the scarf on his face, as he continues.

  
  


Loren

 

[After a few seconds he continues] [Groaning, breathing heavily, sniffs scarf, and immediately stops, but continues to be out of breath]

 

[After, he places the scarf back in the bag, into a box under his bed].

 

End of Scene

  


Scene Five [Hayden]

 

Location: @ Hayden’s apartment.

 

[Hayden lays in bed, looking at her Facebook page through her cell phone. All of a sudden, a message pops up from ELIZA.]

 

ELIZA- Hey babe!  
  
---  
  
   
  
HAYDEN- Hi.  
  
   
  
ELIZA- Are you okay?  
  
   
  
HAYDEN- Not really.  
  
   
  
ELIZA- What’s going on?  
  
   
  
HAYDEN- I think I might break up with Jack.  
  
   
  
ELIZA- Good. You should. You deserve better than that.  
  
   
  
[Hayden chuckles]  
  
   
  
HAYDEN- Thanks. Do you think I should give him another chance?  
  
   
  
ELIZA- Fuck that. He’s a loser. You can do way better than that.  
  
   
  
HAYDEN- Yeah. I should. Well, I’m going to call this off. I am going to head over to his house right now.  
  
   
  
ELIZA- Good luck girl. Come on over when your done. We’ll cheer you up.  
  
   
  
HAYDEN- I don’t think so. I have a lot of studying to do.  
  
   
  
ELIZA- Same, maybe we can do something tomorrow? I have to work on my project from my torts class.  
  
   
  
HAYDEN-Good luck! [Hayden grabs bag and keys, and goes to her car, and drives over to Jack’s house.]  
  
 

[Hayden enters the driveway of Jack’s house. Small old house, with weed’s growing all over the grass. Hayden pulls up to the house, knocks on the door, nobody answers.]

 

Hayden (N)

 

I wonder if he’s not home?

 

[Hayden knocks on door again, and door props open from her knocking]

 

[Hayden walks in. Hears loud music coming from his room. As Hayden approaches the room, she notices the sound of squeaking, and grunting.]

 

[Hayden walks into Jack having sex with a woman.]

 

Hayden

 

What the hell Jack?

 

Jack

 

Babe, I cannot explain.

 

Hayden

 

So, you are fucking somebody while your going out with me?

 

Jack

It’s really hard to explain.

 

Hayden

 

No need to explain. This is over!!

 

[Hayden shuts the door to his room, and his house. She goes into the car and drives away.]

 

[Scene shifts over to Jack’s room]

 

Unknown Girl

 

Who was that?

 

Jack

 

That was Hayden, a friend of mine. Who I was dating.

 

Unknown Girl

 

Whatever. Jack keep going [Jack and the girl continues to have sex]

 

 

[Scene shifts back to Hayden, who pulls up to Eliza’s apartment building. She gets out of her car, runs up two flights of stairs, and knocks on Eliza’s door]

 

[Knock, Knock]

 

[Door opens]

 

Eliza

 

Oh, Hayden. Come inside.

 

[Hayden continues to cry]

 

Come, lay on my bed.

 

[Hayden lays on bed]

 

What happened Hayden?

 

Hayden

 

Well, I was about to break up with him, but I saw him having sex with another girl.

 

Eliza

 

I told you. Jack is up to no good. He is a big loser. You deserve someone better than that.

 

Hayden

 

Thanks.         [Hayden lays her head on Eliza]

 

Eliza

 

Are you hungry? I was about to order pizza.

 

Hayden

 

Sounds good.

 

[An hour later, pizza arrives. After eating, Hayden drives back to her apartment. As she arrives in her apartment, she runs to her room and destroys photos of her and Jack. She slams the picture frames on the floor. Rips pages out of her journal, where she talks about Jack. She deletes every photo of Jack on her picture, including her project for class. She continues to cry as she lays in bed, and eventually falls asleep.]

 

Scene 5

 

Location: Loren’s House

 

_get her more” Loren_

 

[Loren is in the kitchen of his home, eating a grilled cheese sandwich.

 

[Front door opens]

 

Loren

 

Hello?

 

Savannah

 

Hey. It’s just me.

 

[Savannah walks in]

 

Loren

 

Hey sis. Where did you come from so late?

 

Savannah

 

I had to work late.

 

Loren

 

At midnight? But the restaurant you worked at closes at 10 on Fridays.

 

Savannah

 

I had to work late. Sorry. We had to deep clean the kitchen today for the food inspector.

 

Loren

 

Okay.

 

Savannah

 

Well, I’m off to bed. Goodnight.

 

 

Loren

 

See ya. [Savannah walks away]

 

[Loren walks up to his room, and glances through Hayden’s Facebook page. He scrolls through all of her pictures on her profile. And he eventually falls asleep.

 

Scene 7

 

Setting: Student Union at the University of Texas

 

[Loren walks around the student union, grabs food, and sits down in the food court. All of a sudden Hayden, Eliza, and Braxton walks by. Hayden notices Loren and acknowledges him]

 

Hayden

 

Hi Loren!!

 

Loren

 

Hey Hayden!! What’s up?

Hayden

 

Nothing much. Just hanging out with my friends. This is my best friend Eliza. [Eliza shakes Loren’s hand]

 

Eliza

 

Hi. Nice to meet you.

 

Loren

 

My pleasure.

 

Hayden

 

This is Braxton. [Braxton shakes Loren’s hand]

 

Braxton

 

Hey Loren. Nice to meet you.

 

Loren

 

Nice to meet you too.

 

Hayden

 

Well, we got to go. See ya Loren!

 

Loren

 

See you guys later. [Hayden, Eliza, and Braxton walks away]

 

[Camera shifts over to Hayden, Eliza, and Braxton]

 

Braxton

 

Oh Hayden. He’s really cute.

 

Hayden

 

I just met him the other day. He’s in my Digital Photography class.

 

Braxton

 

Oh photographer! That’s awesome. I wish I was good at photography.

 

Eliza

 

Hey, at least you are good at drawing Braxton, especially for someone into fashion.

 

Braxton

 

True.

 

Eliza

 

But hey. I felt that energy between you too. And I saw the way you were smiling at him.

 

Hayden

 

I just broke up with Jack yesterday. I really don’t feel like jumping ship right now.

 

Eliza

 

At least, get to know him.

 

Hayden

 

Your right. Maybe I should get his number?

 

 

 

Eliza and Braxton

 

Yes!

 

Hayden

 

All right. [Hayden turns around and goes back to the table Loren is sitting at. Hayden approaches Loren]

 

Hey Loren.

 

[Loren looks at Hayden, and smiles at her.]

 

Loren

 

Hey your back?

 

Hayden

 

Yes. Hey. [Writes phone number down on a piece of paper]

 

We should talk sometime. [Hands over phone number]

 

Loren

 Sounds good. Do you have a Facebook page?

 

Hayden

 

Duh.

 

Loren

Would you like to add me?

 

Hayden

 

Sure. It’s under Hayden Archer.

 

[Loren searches for Hayden Archer, a familiar page he’s seen several times]

 

Loren

 

Found you. Is this your profile?

 

Hayden

 

Yes! That’s me. [Bites lip]

 

 

 

Loren

 

Alright, I sent you a friend request.

 

Hayden

 

Sounds good. I’ll add you. I will talk to you later?

 

Loren

 

Sure.

 

Hayden

 

Alright. Well my friends are waiting for me, I’ll catch you later.

 

Loren

 

Will do. [Hayden walks away, and joins Braxton and Eliza.

 

YES! [Loren exclaimed]

 

[Few seconds later, notification on phone chimes]

 

_Hayden Archer has accepted you friend request on Facebook. Say Hi now_

 

[Loren walks away, and attends his next class]

 

Scene 8[Same night]

 

Location: Loren’s work at a Photography studio

 

Loren (N)

 

_I cannot believe that Hayden gave me her number. That was easy. She also added me on Facebook. I’m so bored. I wonder what she’s up too right now? Wait a minute. I am her friend on Facebook! I can see more! I can learn about her even more._

 

[Loren opens Facebook and goes directly to Hayden’s page. Right on the top of her page, Loren saw an exciting notification”]

 

_Hayden is now Single._

 

_So many sad faces under this notification. It looks like she broke it off with Jack. I wonder what happened there. That cheater! In a way I am glad he cheated on her, because I could make Hayden even happier._

_What does Hayden like other than Maroon 5, journalism, or Chinese food?_

 

_Hayden is into classic cars. She has several pictures of classic cars on her profile, including a older white car. Must be her car._

 

_Her other favorite show is the Office, and Grays Anatomy._

 

_Hayden has been to Europe several times in her life, from these photos._

 

_Hayden used to be a cheerleader in high school._

 

_Hayden also used to play basketball._

 

_She is originally from San Diego._

 

_She is a huge fan of the San Diego Padres._

 

_Her favorite restaurant is Dr. Ching’s Mongolian Restaurant._

 

_She has two brothers, and two younger sisters._

 

_Her parents have been happily married for the last twenty-five years._

 

_Loren has had two previous boyfriends, from the pictures that were still on there._

 

_One boyfriend’s name is Matthew, and they dated in 2010._

 

_The other is Isaac, who she dated right before Jack._

 

_Oh, and a picture of her in the swimsuit is. Oh. So Hot._

 

[Door rings open, Savannah walks in]

 

Savannah

 

Hey Loren.

 

Loren

 

Hey, what are you doing here?

 

Savannah

 

Oh nothing. Can I talk to you about something?

 

Loren

 

Go ahead. [Savannah sits beside him by his desk]

 

Savannah

 

So um.

 

Loren

 

Oh wait. [Loren looks at Savannah’s neck]

 

Are. Those. Hickeys?

 

Savannah

 

What? [Savannah rubs neck]

 

Loren

Those are hickeys!! Are you, dating someone?

 

Savannah

 

Um. Yes. I wanted to tell you, I started dating this guy.

 

Loren

What’s his name? Do I know him?

 

Savannah

 

No, you don’t know him. He goes to school with me.

 

Loren

 

What his name?

 

Savannah

His name is Jack Everett.

 

Loren

 

Um interesting. If he makes you happy, then I’m happy.

 

Savannah

 

Oh. Thank you so much for understanding Loren.

 

Loren

 

But. If he ever does anything to you. I will kick is ass

 

Savannah

 

Understood.

 

Loren

 

Are you guys having sex? Those hickeys look pretty intense, and it’s all over your neck.

 

Savannah

 

Okay. End of conversation. What time are you getting off?

 

Loren

 

In just a few minutes, if you wait for me, we can drive home together.

 

Savannah

 

Sure.

 

But wait, Jack’s in the car. Do you want to meet him?

 

Loren

 

Sure, let’s meet this guy.

 

[Loren locks up the shop and walks towards the car. As he walks towards the car, he noticed the guy who gets out of the front seat of the car, and approaches Loren. As he approached Loren, his face appeared.]

 

Jack

 

Hi I’m Jack. You must be Loren. [Shakes his hand]

 

Loren

 

Yes, I am. I am Lore [Loren notices his face, and he looks exactly like Jack, who just broke up with Hayden]

 

Good to meet you Jack.

 

Savannah

 

I knew you’d both get along.

 

[Scene ends, episode ends]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
